


It's Kinda Complicated...

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And IM, Cute Jooheon, Cute Shownu, Drinking, Everyone is happy though....at the end, Happy Ending, I don't know, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Party, Pining, Romance, Soft Hyungwon, Unrequited Crush, and Hoseok, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Hyunwoo and Hyungwon fall, but when is it not complicated....





	It's Kinda Complicated...

**Author's Note:**

> So the story is for a friend of mine..  
> She really ships these pairs, but wanted to read something cute and non smutty....  
> Here you go!

Hyungwon ran up the stairs, he swore it was the most physically strenuous activity he'd done in his entire life, and if he had a choice he'd be sleeping in his bed at home, but he was currently running late for an important lecture.

His roommate Minhyuk had woken him up late and forgotten to make breakfast.   
Hyungwon didn't function without coffee and so he spent the next 20 minutes trying to make it himself when he realized the time. Even he didn't know how he managed, but he got ready and left home with just a burnt tongue.

Hyungwon managed to enter class just as the lecturer stepped foot inside and he rushed to grab a seat at the back of the class. Huffing and trying to catch his breath Hyungwon slumped into the only empty seat in the class.   
After 10 minutes of deep breathing, Hyungwon shuffled his books around in his bag only to realize he'd forgotten to bring the book he needed the most today!

He sighed deeply and lightly banged his head against the desk top.   
Count on him to mess things up always! He thought to himself….

A light tap on his bony shoulder drew his attention and he looked up to see a boy with an unreadable expression on his face.  
He sat up straight making a confused expression, that prompted the boy to push his text book in between them. Hyungwon hadn't realized but the guy had managed to push his desk closer to Hyungwon's. 

He gave a greatfull smile at the guy and they shared the textbook throughout the lecture, it was the start to a new friendship.

That was how Hyungwon met Hyunwoo.  
****

Hyungwon moved into Minhyuk's room holding two shirts.

“Which one would look better on me?” He asked without looking up till he heard a whelp.  
He was faced with a Minhyuk in his underwear, caught while wearing his jeans.   
Minhyuk quickly pulled his pants up and closed the zipper. He rushed to pick up his shirt, his face a bright red.

“Have you heard of knocking?!” He asked Hyungwon, stuttering as he tried to search for his shirt.

“And since when did we start knocking?” Hyungwon said, putting one hand on his hip as he looked at Minhyuk properly.   
It had been a while since he'd seen Minhyuk shirtless. While the other might be as thin as him, he had a well defined body shape, his arms and back we're pretty toned, the slight bulges of muscle showing as he moved.  
His chest was firm and he had a six pack! Though slight, Hyungwon could see the form well.  
He realized his cheesy roommate who spend late nights playing video games and obsessing over social media, his diaper buddy who passed out after being attacked by cucumber and had run a mile just to catch a puppy, had somehow become hot from the goofball he'd always been.

“Are you gonna keep standing there?” Minhyuk asked facing Hyungwon once again….

“Uh…. Yeah… I was wondering which shirt I should wear.” Hyungwon asked, he moved closer to Minhyuk.

The dimly lit lights played across his face as he looked at the shirts Hyungwon held, and Hyungwon felt something shift in his chest.   
When Minhyuk looked back up, Hyungwon was staring at him and he blushed a deep red again.

“Both would look great on you…” he said moving around and away from his friend. Minhyuk felt a pang in his heart… 

“ We should get going soon!” He said turning on his heel, “Hyunwoo will be waiting for you…!” Minhyuk said as he clasped his hands together. 

Hyungwon was pulled back to reality at the mention of Hyunwoo's name and he rushed back to his room to get ready.

Minhyuk sat on his bed, his fingers clutching at the sheets.

He'd loved Hyungwon for as long as he remembered, but he never had the courage to tell him and now….. now it was too late.  
****

Hyunwoo was mingling with others, but his eyes stayed tracked to the front door.  
“You'll burn a hole through the door if you look at it anymore!” His friend Hoseok patted his back as he moved to stand next to him.

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok with a lost expression, then a second later it broke into an eye smile. Hyunwoo scratched his head and looked down feeling embarrassed.  
“Ah...yeah..” he said.  
“Who are you waiting for anyway?” Hoseok asked.

“No one really…. Just a friend…” Hyunwoo said.  
“Yeah right…” Hoseok said, laughing lightly.  
They made more small talk till Hoseok was dragged away by his girlfriend to dance.  
Hyunwoo drank the rest of his juice and placed the glass back on the table when he heard someone call his name.  
Moving around he saw a long lost friend smiling back at him.  
“Long time no see….” The shorter man said.  
“Kihyunnie!” Hyunwoo said smiling wide again and they moved closer to hug each other tightly.  
“Let's go sit somewhere…. We need to catch up!” Kihyun said, still holding Hyunwoo's hand, and just like that Hyunwoo forgot he was waiting for someone.  
After all, it had been years since he'd met his first crush.  
****

When Minhyuk found Hyungwon again he was drinking!  
Hyungwon drinking more than a long island iced tea was trouble, and by the looks of it, the boy had already downed seven shots!

Minhyuk had seen what happened.

They had entered the party together, Hyungwon obsessing over what it was gonna be like dancing with Hyunwoo. He said he would ask the older out finally, however 15 minutes into the party and there was no trace to Hyunwoo anywhere. 

Minhyuk had finally managed to get Hyungwon to dance with him, saying they'd bump into Hyunwoo eventually. They'd just started to enjoy, Minhyuk feeling giddy inside, when Hyungwon's attention was caught by something behind him.

Hyungwon excused himself, saying he was going to the loo, and then he disappeared.  
While trying to find his friend Minhyuk saw what Hyungwon might have seen.  
Hyunwoo was sitting very close to another guy, his arm slung around the tiny frame. It was dim in the balcony, but he could see how the other guys head was rested snugly on his shoulder.

He immediately knew what Hyungwon would be doing.

And now he was trying to drag a very drunk and sulking Hyungwon to the bathroom.

While his heart ached for Hyungwon, he was more concerned about what his friend was going through, so he fulfilled the duty of a best friend without letting it hurt him.  
****

Jooheon walked outside and flicked the top of Kihyun's head.  
“Yah! Do you two love birds plan to sit outside all night?!” He said pulling the two out of their bubble.  
“Sorry Jooheon! It's been years since we caught up. Hyunwoo this is Jooheon my cousin. Jooheon this is Hyunwoo, a dear friend.”  
Hyunwoo moved to shake Jooheon's hand, but got a fist bump instead.  
“Hello!”   
They spent a few minutes talking about stuff when Changkyun came rushing out.  
“There's a guy throwing up in our bathroom! Jooheon I'd told you we shouldn't have served so much alcohol!” He said in loud whispers…  
They both excused themselves to deal with the situation leaving Hyunwoo and Kihyun alone once again.  
“It was really nice to catch up Hyunwoo…” Kihyun said and moved closer to hug him again  
“I hope you have moved on…” he asked after a long pause.  
Hyunwoo realized that he had in fact moved on, while he'd felt like what he felt for Kihyun back then was the ultimate thing, now it felt shallow to what he could feel.  
“Yes… yes I have.” He said, smiling softly. Spending time alone with Kihyun had made it clear, and for the first time he was genuinely glad nothing had happened between them, he would have lost a close friend.  
“So what are you going to do now?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun.  
“Oh… not much, I've been offered a job here so I'll probably take that up, and shift into a flat.”   
“Hmm good good, not going to college paid off huh?...”  
“Yeah… what about you..?”   
“ Well there's this guy I like, he's an underclassmen… he was actually supposed to be here today…”  
“Wanna go in and check?” Kihyun asked the confused Hyunwoo standing next to him.

“Yeah….” Hyunwoo trailed off, he didn't have a good feeling about this.  
****  
Minhyuk walked ahead, one goal in mind.  
He needed to talk to the asshole!

Said asshole stood in front of the coffee shop, his tiny friend next to him.

“Hey dickhead!” Minhyuk said in a loud voice, once he was closer to Hyunwoo.

People turned around to see. He didn't care.

“Don't ever come near my friend again! You insensitive fuck!!” Minhyuk was seething.

After taking Hyungwon back to their apartment with the help of Jooheon, their host. Minhyuk realized he'd forgotten his phone and had rushed back to the party only to see Hyunwoo hugging the other guy.  
He didn't care, he jumped to conclusions!

“Excuse me?” The shorter guy said when Hyunwoo did nothing but stare back at Minhyuk.

“And who the hell are you? May I ask…” Minhyuk said, the hostility never leaving his voice…  
“I'm Kihyun, Hyunwoo's friend.”  
“Well, I hope you both stay happy together, I'd just have you know… Hyunwoo has been leading my friend on for the past few months!” Minhyuk said, turning his gaze over to Hyunwoo.

“I haven't been leading him on!” Hyunwoo said, finally snapping out of it.  
“Well, why did you make it seem like your interested in him!” Minhyuk said, losing patience.  
“Because I AM!” Hyunwoo replied, getting frustrated as well.

There was silence…. Minhyuk was shocked.

“Then why….yesterday...you….but he was…. This doesn't make any sense….I'm confused…”  
Minhyuk stuttered, his confidence and anger dissolved to embarrassment.  
He immediately looked down, cheeks turning crimson.

“Um… I'm extremely sorry….sunbae..”

Hyunwoo didn't understand how to comprehend the situation.

“Haha… clearly there has been a misunderstanding….let's sit and talk…” it was Kihyun who spoke, voice cutting through the awkwardness easily.  
He had been standing on the side staring at the blond boy shouting at Hyunwoo, and was mesmerized.

He moved to swing his arm around Minhyuk and dragged the two into the cafe.  
****

Hyungwon stood at the water cooler. He was still sporting a headache from the hangover… and embarrassment.   
He'd met Jooheon and Changkyun who had asked him how he was feeling multiple times.  
He remembered everything from the party, and felt awful.  
So this was what a broken heart felt like… in his benefit the headache added to it.

He heard footsteps approach and turned to see the last person he wanted to bump into.

Hyunwoo stood there in a plain t-shirt and worn down jeans. A brown leather satchel hung across his broad chest.  
He looked so good, Hyungwon felt his heart beat fast. 

“Hey…” Hyunwoo said running his hand through his hair.  
“Hi…” Hyungwon said through the million emotions running through his head…  
But one thought was the loudest, 'did I imagine it all or were you just leading me on?’ 

He sent a soft smile towards the other…

“So….I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me…?” Hyunwoo asked nervously, his feet tapping the ground.

“What?!” Hyungwon asked, not believing his ears…  
“Do you wanna have lunch…?”   
Hyungwon sighed, if he wanted to get over Hyunwoo he couldn't spend time with him anymore, so with a heavy heart he said…  
“I can't hyung….. it wouldn't be fair to me…”

“What do you mean?” Hyunwoo asked.

“I really like you…” Hyungwon said taking a deep breath. This conversation was taking too much effort.  
“And I don't mean just as a friend… so….what I'm trying to say is…. Your so nice, you probably don't even realize that you treating me so good makes me hope…. Hope for more… between us…” Hyungwon said, looking away.  
He felt his face going red, coupled with his soft pink hair ( that he'd gotten done under Minhyuk's constant insistence) he probably looked funny, he thought.

A pause later he had the courage to look back at Hyunwoo, what he didn't expect to see was Hyunwoo's face, contorted to look like he'd swallowed lemons whole.  
“What is it hyung?” Hyungwon asked concerned.  
“Just give me a moment…” Hyunwoo managed to speak out.  
Hyunwoo then spoke, looking Hyungwon directly in the eye…  
“I've been hoping too..”he said hesitantly. When Hyungwon didn't interrupt him he went on…  
“I haven't been leading you on! I like you too… and I want to go out with you on a proper date.  
Please give me a chance, I always thought we were great together when we spent time, just us… and I want to see where this can go… and…” Hyunwoo trailed off, his voice desperate, but not knowing what else to say.

But Hyungwon had heard what he wanted to.

His face flushed a deep pink as he covered his mouth.  
His eyes watered slightly, but he still took a step closer to Hyunwoo…  
Finally the older put his arms around Hyungwon in what felt like the most awkward hug possible, however a few minutes into it, they both relaxed against each other. It had become one of the most warm and comforting hugs now.

“So we still going for dinner?” Hyunwoo asked, as they walked hand in hand.

“I thought you said lunch” Hyungwon said, feeling warm inside.

“Yeah, but I wanna have dinner with you too!” 

“Yes… that would be great…” Hyungwon said, and moved a step closer, interlocking their fingers.  
****

Kihyun stood outside the door of the address he'd been given.  
He was waiting for the person inside to open the door.

It had been a while since he'd gone after someone he found interesting, but he was never one to back down from a challenge, and recently a certain blond guy had caught his eye.

He brushed his hair as he heard footsteps on the other side. Putting on his blinding smile he waited for the door to open.  
In front of him stood a shocked Minhyuk, his mouth literally open.

“A certain Hyungwon told me you'd starve if someone didn't cook for you…” he said shoving a bag full of ingredients into the others hand, he moved inside the house.

Hyunwoo had taken Hyungwon out again, it was a month into them dating officially, and Hyungwon complained about how Minhyuk had started looking skinnier.  
So Kihyun devised a plan that was mutually beneficial to everyone.

They'd met a couple of times and Kihyun had noticed that way Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon… thus the challenge.  
But Kihyun was a determined man…

“I told you Kihyun, Im not ready for this…”

“Well, I'm not rushing you… let's just… enjoy a meal together…”

“I don't want to break your heart…”

“I don't think you will…” Kihyun said, placing the food on a tray. He looked at Minhyuk, his eyes serious.  
“Plus, I'm difficult not to like.” And there it was the confidence shining through, but behind it there was a longing. Minhyuk recognized it, and it sent a thrill through him.

He had never been on the receiving end of that. And it felt good to be.

Feeling his face heat up, he tried to distract himself.   
“ So… how can I help?”   
“Oh… just sit somewhere where I can look at you…” Kihyun said in a matter of fact tone.

He looked up to see Minhyuk's face go red and cracked up.  
“No but seriously, let me cook, I just want to spend time talking to you…”  
He said in a softer tone and that sent a whole other feeling through Minhyuk.

He was sure these attacks would soon break down his barriers, but, he thought to himself, this time he didn't mind it one bit.  
He took a seat in front of Kihyun  
“Is this okay?” He asked, placing his face on his wrist, the candlelight playing across his face.  
Kihyun choked up…

Minhyuk thought to himself, two can play this game.  
****  
Hyungwon walked next to Hyunwoo, their hands tangled loosely.  
“I wonder how much shit Minhyuk's gonna give me…”  
“Ah.. I think Kihyun will handle him… the guy knows how to charm.” Hyunwoo answered.

“You speak like you have experience…” Hyungwon chidded lightly.

But Hyunwoo didn't get jokes easily.

“Ah… nothing... nothing's ever happened between us…” he said nervously.  
“Hey, I'm just kidding.” Hyungwon said looking at Hyunwoo.  
They'd stopped by the railing to look at the river flowing by under them.

Hyungwon then looked at the moon and felt the soft breeze blow.  
Everything felt perfect.

“Your so beautiful…” Hyunwoo said from beside him and he looked back to see his boyfriend bathed in the soft moonlight.

“So are you…” Hyungwon said pulling Hyunwoo closer.

He leaned in to press his lips to Hyunwoo's, feeling happy and full.

“I'm glad I was late for class that day…”

“And I'm glad you forgot your textbook.”

They smiled at each other.


End file.
